popular_paxtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver
Silver is a silver tender engine that lives in the kingdom of Sodor. He is the same type of engine as James & has the same number as him plus he used to be Boulder's second in command. Biography: Silver once worked on an unkown railway with Vinnie, who was then a very troublesome engine, and his friend. Whenever Vinnie wasn't causing the trouble, Silver was casuing all of it. Later, Silver came to Sodor and seemed like a nice guy at first as shown when he was concerned that there had been an accident at Boulder Mountain. However, when some debris hit his paint and scratched it, he quickly revealed his nasty side as he started complaining about his paintwork and was rude to James and Harold. When he tried to get into the Steamworks to get his paint fixed, Victor said there was no room and his paintwork was not a high priority. This made Silver crosser still. He overheard the engines talking needing some extra sheds. He then found Boulder in a nearby field. He told Boulder what he had heard and the large rock came up with an evil plan. Silver was quick to approve of it and told the engines to go through with the idea of the Super Station sheds. He helped build them but on the night before the opening, Boulder told him to invite some guests to the opening. The guests were revealed to be Diesel, Jetson, Baron, Randall, Arry, and Bert. The villains quickly captured Thomas and took over the Super Station with Silver joining them. As the engines left, Silver announced loudly that what had just happened was only the beginning and that Sodor will never be the same again. Silver now works as Boulder's second-in-command and is probably his closest friend since they worked together to make the Super Station their new lair. Silver then made a wheel & put it on Edward (who lost his memory at the time) & the wheel turned him evil. But later, Splatter & Dodge saved Thomas & six of the good trucks, as well got rid of the evil wheel Silver made & Edward was back on the good side. A few episodes later, Silver made Thomas derail his trucks of coal at the coaling plant. Thomas thought that Silver was going to take him back to the Super Station, but Silver told him that was there to meet some new minions to join Boulder's army. The new minions were Alfred & Crovan. When Silver was taking Alfred & Crovan to the Super Station, he overheard Molly saying that Vinnie (an old friend of his) is dead. The three engines looked around to see who killed Vinnie, but quickly lost track of their mission when they found three trucks filled with gold in the whistling woods. Silver went to find some more coal, when he got some trucks already filled with coal, Ryan warned him that the coal he took was poisoned. When Silver got back to the whistling woods, Alfred told Silver that he heard some engines coming. When Silver got to the top of a high bridge, Alfred pushed him off the bridge & a strong river current quickly swept Silver away. In his next appearance, Melvin and his friend Sinbad rescued him and dropped him off at Great Waterton, where he was desperate to get revenge on Vinnie. However, once he catches up with his old friend at The Great Waterton Mine along with Thomas, Splatter, Dodge, Selena, Sean and the latter two's parents, they learn from Tipper, Topple and Tumble that they could inhale the poisonous coal and die. Eventually, everyone, including him and the dumper cars, get out of the mine, the four villains decide to reform after a private conversation, as they are greatful for the heroes letting them out of the mine before it collapsed. He later helped in the Super Station Showdown. Killed Victims This List Shows the Victims Silver has killed: *Alfred (indirectly caused) *Croven (indirectly caused) Trivia *Silver is made from a busy as a bee James model that had the face removed. This custom model was made for a future remake of James' silver paint scene from An Engine of Many Colors from Season 22. *#Since the model had no face, a few oven-baked clay faces were made. *#His face was later replaced with a happy James face with his eyebrows pointing down and a busy-as-a-bee angry James face. *#His model was originally going to be made as a custom of Beau from the 2018 Thomas and Friends special, Big World Big Adventures. Appearances # Boulder and the Super Station # Prince Paxton's Past (cameo) #Edward who's Edward? #Tiffany talks #Splatter and dodge sidekicks for thomas #Gold and silver #A change of heart #Return to train heaven Part 1 #The Super station showdown Category:Custom models Category:Characters Category:Tender engines Category:Engines Category:Medieval misadventures Category:Sodor Category:Popular paxton's characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Siblings